Return of the Demon, a possible future
by leadshine
Summary: Naruto Uzimaki now a powerful ninja returns to konaha after another three year absense following the death of his sensei, what troule awaits our hero, will his love for sakura finally be returned? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Demon

A Naruto Fanfic

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

Lack of Intentions

A tall man clad in a black and orange motocross styled armored jacket is standing alone in a wide field, in front of the man is a garishly decorated tombstone, complete with bikini clad women and posing celebrities alike. The young man bends down to place a decorated kunia at the tombstone's base. He lets out a gruff sigh,

" Good morning you old pervert, I just came to inform you that I'm going back, I have greatly improved since you died and i believe I'm ready to go home, don't worry i'll come back for your birthday, and i'll bring that magazine you like, well...goodbye."

The man walks away from the grave as a bitter sadness fills his heart. He looks up to the morning sun and utters a small prayer.

**Meanwhile in Konahah:**

Haruno Sakura was preparing a modest meal for herself and her roomate Ino, who was rudely spilling potato chips all over the couch while watching T.V

"Sakura!, im hungry when will dinner be ready?" Ino shouted

Sakura sighed in disbelief while walking toward her boisterous roomate with two plates in hand

"How you can eat so much and stay so thin is beyond me."

Ino quickly stood up and grabbed her plate, which she shoveled into her mouth ravenously, Sakura is alerted by a knock on the door.

"I'll Get it!" Sakura moves toward the door laying her plate on the cofee table.

Sakura opens the door to reveal a ANBU garbed man with a pair of sunglasses in place of an animal mask.

"Shino?"

"Greetings Sakura-chan the lord hokage seeks a council with you." Shino stated before bowing and walking away

Sakura turned to face Ino

"Im going out, dont throw any parties."

Ino acknowlages her with a grunt and continues to watch t.v., Sakura exits the Apartment and closes the door behind her.

**CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON, please comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Initial Reaction

i do not own naruto.

Sakura hated these meetings, they way she was spoken to always made her feel like she was in trouble, luckily for her the hokages attention wasnt focused on her for the moment so she decided to guess what the meeting was about, could Sasuke possibly have been located? had Lee returned succesfully from his mission? was one of her friends dead? Sakura shuddered at the thought, she shook it off and decided to focus on better things, like who the tall and blonde haired man who was talking to Tsunade was. He was obviously a ninja, of a higher status for sure, he was extremly muscular but not bulky and had a very peculiar look in his eye, Sakura was lost in thought when the hokage asked her,

" Sakura, come here there is something I must tell you."

Sakura slowly walked toward her sensei while still staring at the young man.

" yes, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade turned to face the blonde haired man and nodded, he spoke to sakura in a grim voice,

" we've found him."

" Who?"

The young man pulled out a lock of black hair from a pocket on his jacket.

" Sasuke, he is currently the ruler of a small province founded by the Akutski,"

Sakura went blank when she heard her former teamates name, so they have found him.

"Are we going after him?

The young man turned to Tsunade and politley bowed and left the room. Sakura stood puzzled at his abrupt departure but before she could ask she was interrupted by Tsunade,

" We have assembled a team, we will all meet at the Konoha gates in ten minutes."

Sakura bowed and began to leave, but halts and asks,

" Tsunade-sama, who was that man?"

"what, Sakura that was Naruto."

Naruto!? Sakura stood dumbstruck, that was Naruto? Her annoying but beloved teamate, who had gone off to train after the death of Jirayia, and he didnt even greet her? Sakura quickly turned and sped off, she and Naruto had a lot of catching up to do.

"Crazy kid!"

a disheveled Tsunade uttered before following her student out the door.

Chapter three soming soon please comment.


End file.
